Mummies
Mummies are supernatural creatures who are a type of reanimate. They are the bodies of deceased humans whose physical resurrection is brought about through mystical means. In the real world, mummification is a process made popular by the people of Ancient Egypt who removed the vital organs of the dead and then wrapped their bodies in linen and buried them within massive tombs or pyramids. Naturally, these mummies tend to stay put, as they are most decidedly deceased. In fiction however, all bets are off. All it takes is one cryptically-worded curse and some Tana leaves to bring a mummy back to life as a silent killing machine. These so-called "living" mummies tend to be the servants of a living agent, who uses the mummy as the instrument of revenge against whosoever disrupts their tomb, so forth and so on. On an episode of Tales from the Crypt, A 2,000-year-old mummy was discovered and brought to a carnival sideshow where it mated with a deformed freak named Enoch the Two-Faced man. The offspring of their coupling was a grotesque ghoulish creature which came to be known as the Crypt Keeper. Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth Featured mummy from Amazing Stories.]] Ra Amin Ka is a fictional mummy featured in the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories where he was played by actor Michael Zand. The episode is the only known appearance of the character. Almost nothing is known of Ra Amin Ka's background but for the fact that he was once an evil Egyptian king. Around the turn of the century, Ra Amin Ka was mummified and his inert body came into the possession of a traveling carnival. During the 1930s, the carnival was passing through bayou country in the American southeast when Ra Amin Ka awakened and began terrorizing the community. According to a town sage, most of the people from the town relocated soon after. Tales of Ra Amin Ka soon became part of the local folklore. By the year 1985, Ra Amin Ka was once again inert and entombed inside his sarcophagus. The sarcophagus came into the possession of an elderly blind man who kept it secure inside of his remote cabin. One evening, an actor named Harold, who had been working on a monster movie where he played a mummy, came to the old man's cabin seeking shelter. Harold was still in his mummy costume and, being mistaken for a real mummy, was fleeing from some angry villagers. The blind man invited him into his hut, but when he placed his hands upon Harold's hands and arms, he panicked, believing that Ra Amin Ka had come to life. The man retreated into the back of his cabin at which point, the real Ra Amin Ka awakened once again. A mindless monster, Ra Amin Ka chased Harold out of the cabin and into a nearby fog-enshrouded cemetery. Harold tried to intimidate Ra by executing a series of amateur martial arts moves, but this served only to confuse the mummy. Fortunately for the terrified actor, Harold managed to spin-kick Ra Amin Ka backward and he fell into a freshly dug grave. Afterward, Harold managed to flee the area, hoping to never have to worry about the mummy ever again. Moments afterward however, two grave robbers came into the cemetery and one of them dropped their flashlight into the grave. Ra rose from the dirt holding the man's flashlight and the two robbers ran off in fright. Ra Amin Ka began wandering the bayou and eventually made his way back to the movie set where Harold had been filming his mummy movie. The director of the film, believing that the creature before him was actually Harold still in costume managed to shoot one final scene with the snarling monster. Afterward, he sat Ra Amin Ka down and began removing his wrappings. What became of the film crew and Ra Amin Ka following this incident remains unknown Characters Notes & Trivia * Mummy redirects to this page. Appearances Films * Mummy's Tomb, The - Kharis. Television # Charmed: Y Tu Mummy Tambien # Doctor Who: Pyramids of Mars (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Mummy on the Orient Express # Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth Comics # Amazing Fantasy 15 ("Man in the Mummy Case!") # Superman Vol 2 5 See also * Mummies images * Mummies appearances External Links * * Mummies at Wikipedia * Mummies at the Horror House * Mummies at the Movie Database References